Modified Project Summary/Abstract Section The Center for Synthetic Regulatory Genomics (SyRGe) is tasked with development and application of revolutionary technology for making dramatic, coordinated changes to extensive gene loci, which will enable broad investigation of the function of regulatory sequences and foster translational applications to biotechnology, personalized medicine and gene therapy. Specifically, we will (i) design and synthesize over 1000 >100kbp constructs probing regulatory function at a carefully selected set of genes; (ii) develop a pipeline for their single-copy integration at any desired site genome-wide; (iii) survey libraries for effects on gene expression, chromatin features, and nuclear architecture; and (iv) develop global computational models to predict regulatory effects of sequence variation on gene expression. The Center will dramatically supersede present and predicted technologies for manipulation and assessment of regulatory genome function. This Center also incorporates a unique and highly successful outreach program whereby undergraduates from diverse backgrounds play a crucial role in genome assembly, as well as a new Fellows program to expose researchers and students from other fields to transformative new technology and facilitate its promulgation throughout the larger human genetics and genomics communities.